An image forming device typically comprises an original document transport device for separating a plurality of original documents (original document stack) one by one to transport the same to an image scanning position of a scanner or the like. Such an original document transport device further comprises an original document feed tray on which an original document is loaded (set), and the original document set on the original document feed tray is delivered to an image scanning position by an original document transport mechanism, and the original document is scanned thereon and output to an original document output tray. Most original document transport devices are configured such that an original document feed tray is disposed on top of an original document output tray.
To make a copy using an image forming device such as a photocopier or the like, a user first sets an original document on an original document feed tray, and presses, for example, a copy button, thus commencing scan of the original document to start forming the image. The scanned original document is sequentially output to the original document output tray. When the scanning of the entire original document ends, the user removes the original document from the original document output tray. At this time, if the space between the original document feed tray and original document output tray is small, removal of the original document from the original document output tray may not be easy.
To address such problem, that is, to improve removability of an original document from an original document output tray, an original document feed tray is divided into a first original document feed table comprising a drive unit and a second original document feed table not having a drive unit, the first and second original document feed tables can independently rotate, and when the original document is to be removed, the second original document feed table is rotated with respect to the first original document feed table, thereby opening the space above the original document output tray only to the extent necessary to facilitate removal of the output original document.
However, even though a conventional original document transport device is configured so that a first and second original document feed table are independently rotated to facilitate removal of an original document output to an original document output tray, there is the problem that when an original document is removed from an original document output tray, the first original document feed table is in the way, in particular, when an original document is removed from an original document output tray using both hands because the number of sheets thereon is large, the first original document feed table may be in the way.
Further, even though, in a conventional original document supply device, consideration is given to removability on removal of an original document from an original document output tray, there is the problem that no consideration is given to convenience in setting an original document onto an original document feed tray; therefore, for example, given the disposition of an original document supply device on the top part of an image forming device, it is extremely troublesome for people in wheelchairs or otherwise physically challenged people or other people who are short to set an original document.
Therefore, in light of the problems with the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide an original document transport device that allows easy setting of an original document and smooth removal of a scanned original document.